The zeolite mordenite is known to be suitable for use as a catalyst for the carbonylation of feedstocks such as methanol, dimethyl ether and dimethyl carbonate to produce the carbonylation products methyl acetate and/or acetic acid.
EP-A-0 596 632 describes a vapour phase process for the carbonylation of methanol to produce acetic acid in the presence of a modified mordenite catalyst at high temperatures and pressures.
WO 2005/105720 describes a process for production of a carboxylic acid and/or an ester or anhydride thereof by carbonylating an aliphatic alcohol or reactive derivative thereof with carbon monoxide in the substantial absence of halogens in the presence of a modified mordenite catalyst at a temperature in the range 250 to 600° C. and at a pressure in the range 10 to 200 bar.
WO 2006/121778 describes a process for the production of a lower alkyl ester of a lower aliphatic carboxylic acid by carbonylating under substantially anhydrous conditions a lower alkyl ether with carbon monoxide in the presence of a mordenite or ferrierite catalyst.
Without wishing to be bound by theory, it is believed that the sorption or catalytic transformation of the reactants to products by zeolites such as mordenite is effected within the channels of the zeolite crystals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,052 describes a process for manufacturing synthetic mordenite in which the shape or size of the mordenite crystals is controlled by including an organic basic nitrogen compound in the forming solution. The process was used to prepare crystals in the size range of 0.5 to 20 microns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,512 describes a process for the production of coarse particle mordenite of size 20 microns to 300 microns by treating a reaction mixture produced from aqueous sodium aluminate, silica, sodium chloride solution and water at a temperature of 140° to 180° C. until formation of crystals, separating the crystalline product, washing with water and drying.